The present invention relates to masks for diving, and relates more particularly to such a mask and snorkel assembly which has a ball valve in the snorkel to prevent water from entering the mask.
Surface diving has become one of the most invited water sports during the summer holidays. For surface diving, a mask with a snorkel shall be used. Regular masks for surface diving commonly have a short snorkel for breathing. However, because of the limitation of the snorkel, a deep diving is not allowed. Furthermore, the snorkel cannot prohibit water from entering the mask if it is pulled under water.